


Singing is not the end of the world

by Maximiu



Series: Shiptober2019~ [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, One-shot super suave., shiptober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximiu/pseuds/Maximiu
Summary: -	 ¿Porqué no lo intentas algún día Ibuki?  Crear una técnica inspirada en la música.-	 No es lo mío.-	 Te he escuchado cantar, cantas muy bien para ser un jugador de básquetbol...De como Ibuki termina escribiendo una canción con Takuto.





	Singing is not the end of the world

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cierto caluroso sábado, cuando el timbre sonó. 

Munemasa no se movió de su cama cuando lo escucho porque sabia que su padre estaba en casa y el se encargaría de abrir, asique volvió su atención al techo, no es que sea interesante o la gran cosa, pero a veces le gustaba perderse en sus pensamientos. 

Unos minutos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Shindou Takuto entro frunciendo el ceño cuando sus miradas chocaron. Ah, le quedaba tan perfecta esa camiseta blanca. 

\- Ibuki, anda levanta tu trasero, serás mi pareja en la reunión de esta noche. – El castaño camino hacia el y rápidamente empezó a jalarlo del brazo para que se levantara de una vez. 

\- ¿Reunión? ¿De esas elegantes a las que sueles ir a tocar el piano? 

\- Si y quiero que me acompañes. 

\- ¿Por qué yo? 

\- Porque eres mi novio idiota. 

Oh

Ibuki a veces olvidaba que tenía novio. 

No lo malinterpreten, el chico aun vivía en las nubes porque el gran Shindou Takuto se le había declarado, pese a su orgullo, delante de todos los que formaron parte del Earth Eleven dos años y medio después de terminar el Gran Celesta Galaxy. Les tomó su tiempo (mucho de hecho) caer en la cuenta de que a uno le gustaba el otro, peor con lo tremendamente orgullosos que eran, (el asunto de que ambos eran hombres era lo de menos). Y sus amigos estaban tan artos de la horrible tensión que se formaba cuando uno se quedaba mirando al otro. Si no fuera por Matatagi (mejor amigo de Ibuki) y Kirino (mejor amigo de Shindou) no hubiese habido confesión en aquella reunión que planearon únicamente para hacer que de una vez por todas empiecen a salir (Kusaka estaba muy dispuesto a encerrarlos en una habitación si la reunión no funcionaba). 

De eso ya había pasado un mes. 

Suspiro. 

Literalmente toda ciudad Inazuma sabía que eran novios y cuando decía todos, estaba abarcando también a los mismísimos padres de Takuto. 

Aun tiene muy presente el día en que Takuto lo arrastro hasta su mansión, no tenían ni dos semanas juntos y el más bajo lo sentó frente a sus padres diciendo “Madre, padre, el es mi novio.” Ibuki se atragantó con su propia saliva, podía sentir su sonrojo saltando hasta las orejas, y casi en automático se levanto e hizo una profunda reverencia “¡Mi nombre es Ibuki Munemasa, un placer conocerlos!”. Lo vergonzoso de esa oración era que ya los conocía, por el amor de dios, solía venir a pasar el rato con Takuto los miércoles todas las semanas. Sin embargo su corazón se calmo cuando Shinobu-san se apiadó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para que se vuelva a enderezar diciéndole un tranquilo “Cuida de nuestro Takuto por nosotros”. El resto de esa noche es un borrón lleno de alivió porque no tendrían que ocultarse ante los padres de Takuto. 

Ah, ahora que se daba cuenta, Takuto seguía hablando. 

Mejor actuaba rápido. 

\- Bien, bien, iré contigo y me pondré un traje de esos. – Cabe resaltar que los trajes de gala en Ibuki dejan a más de una suspirando, a Takuto no le hacia mucha gracia. Esto pasaba al revés también. Eran un par de celosos fingiendo no querer monopolizar al otro. 

Takuto levanto una ceja y luego relajo su mirada. 

\- Prometo que solo estaremos dos horas allí. 

…

\- ¿Dónde iremos esta vez? 

\- Al Distrito de Ginza, el salón no esta muy lejos de donde nos dejara el tren. 

En el tren Ibuki se durmió y el hombro de Takuto fue su Almohada. Un pequeño golpe en su estómago fue su recompensa por casi, casi, ojo casi babearle hombro. 

Acompañar a Shindou a ese tipo de reuniones sociales (esas en donde solo asistían gente de alta gama, más respeto eh.) era un martirio, el castaño le quitaba su banda negra de la cabeza e intentaba domar un poco su cabello blanco (Sin resultado alguno.) Luego le ajustaba la corbata y por último, (la parte favorita de Munemasa) le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ah, lo que esa sonrisa le hacia al pobre albino debería ser ilegal. Por supuesto, el esmoquin que tenía puesto era el infierno, pero ya fueron suficientes quejas para un párrafo.

La mesa en dónde se quedarían a esperar el turno de Takuto estaba justo dos metros cerca del escenario y los padres de Takuto ya estaban allí cuando ambos llegaron.

\- Shinobu-san, Touka-san, buenas noches. – Ibuki sabía que a los mayores no les molestaba que los llamase con tanta confianza pero a su novio no le hacia mucha gracia, Takuto fulminándole con la mirada cuando suelta los nombres tan directamente solo le traía recuerdos de cuando lo conoció, dios, le daba tanta rabia antes. 

Baya manera de terminar ambos que no se aguantaban. A veces pensaba que lo sucedido en el planeta Gadon era una de las bases de su relación. Ugh le hacia aún más calor pensar en ese planeta.

Esperaba que el anciano estuviera bien. 

Takuto agitó una mano frente a el. 

Ah, claro, otra vez en las nubes. 

\- Lo siento estaba pensando. 

\- ¿En qué? 

\- En el anciano del planeta Gadon. 

Takuto suspiro – No lo llames anciano. 

\- Ya, y ¿cómo quieres que lo llame? 

\- Tiene un nombre, Ibuki, ¿es que no escuchaste cuando se nos presentó? 

\- Estaba un poco en pánico por el calor. – Ya podía ver el ceño fruncido aparecer. 

\- Se llama Roglos Gordon-san. – Oh allí estaba. Era tan lindo.

\- Hem… Takuto, Munemasa-kun, ¿quieren algo en particular para comer? – Oh Touka-san estaba utilizando ese tono amable, Ibuki internamente se hace pequeñito por haber estado pasando olímpicamente de lo que sea que antes le hubiese estado diciendo la mamá de Takuto. 

Cuando Takuto y el piden algo para comer y beber, empiezan a caminar por todo el salón saludando a las personas, cosa sobre la etiqueta o algo de los modales, Ibuki aún no lo sabe.

Caminando al lado de Takuto, Munemasa suspira cuando al fin terminaron de saludar a todas esas personas y ya solo quedaba sentarse a esperar. 

\- No se como haces esto todos los fines de semana, son un montón de viejos verdes que quieren verte tocar el piano de a gratis. – Shinobu-san, atento como ninguno, lo escucho y se rio por lo bajo. Su novio por otra parte le apretó la mejilla derecha sin piedad. Estaban cerca de sentarse, pero Ibuki aparto la mano de Takuto con suavidad fulminándolo con la mirada. 

\- Yo nunca te he preguntado cómo haces para ser tan idiota y utilizar un balón de fútbol para jugar básquet en medio de un partido de demostración frente a todo el país. – Ese fue… Un golpe muy bajo. 

\- ¿Haa? Eso solo sucedió dos veces, por si no lo sabes soy uno de los mejores porteros del país. 

\- Puede que seas uno de los mejores, pero no juegas al fútbol desde hace un año, debes estar oxidado. 

\- Podría hasta detener un tiro con tu Mixi-max y armadura incluidos. - 

\- No podrías siquiera con mi Soul. 

Ibuki sonrió, aflojando su corbata un poco. - ¿Quieres que te cierre la boca? 

\- Compórtate primero – El más bajo le volvió a acomodar la corbata susurrando – Estamos llamando demasiado la atención, si me cierras la boca, que sea de otra manera – Touka-san al parecer no pudo más y con ese comentario de su hijo soltó una carcajada que intento ocultar tras su servilleta. 

A Ibuki se le puso la piel de gallina, el desafío estaba en toda la cara de Takuto. 

Con un gruñido frustrado, le agarro con fuerza los hombros al contrario y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. El salón quedo en un silencio tan tenso.

Y bueno, Ibuki estimaba mucho su relación, un día podían permitirse pasar la tarde uno al lado del otro hablando de tonterías y al otro estar peleando por algún tema absurdo. 

Ojala maduraran pronto, que ya iba siendo tiempo. 

…

El telón cayo cuando Takuto termino de tocar su segunda melodía y el salón se inundó de aplausos. El chico seguía siendo alguien apegado a sus emociones, por lo que verle limpiarse una lagrima luego de alejarse del escenario conmovía en lo más profundo del corazón de Ibuki y los padres del castaño. Tocaba tan bonito el condenado. 

Y una vez se liberaron de las personas que querían estrechar la mano de Takuto llegaron a tiempo para el tren hacia ciudad Inazuma

Ibuki al fin pudo quitarse la sofocante corbata de encima. – A veces pienso que tu hobby de tocar el piano es la causante de la mayoría de tus técnicas. 

\- La música clásica fue una gran inspiración. 

\- Dos cosas que te gustan en una sola. 

\- ¿Porqué no lo intentas algún día Ibuki? Crear una técnica inspirada en la música. 

\- No es lo mío. 

\- Te he escuchado cantar, cantas muy bien para ser un jugador de básquetbol. 

\- Tks… Mi propuesta de detener tu Mixi-max sigue en pie. 

\- Bien, bien, intentémoslo.

Ellos estaban en su burbuja, rayos invisibles atravesaban sus miradas llenas de desafío y los padres de Takuto los observaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que el chofer llegara una vez estuvieron fuera de la estación de la ciudad.

Oh, beneficios de tener un novio adinerado, ir en limusina.

Al final Shinobu-san los separo y los empujo a ambos hacia adelante rompiendo la tensión.

\- Padre, ¿podemos parar en algún lugar antes de llevar a Ibuki a su casa?. 

\- Claro hijo, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no te he visto en acción de cerca. – Touka-san asintió de acuerdo. 

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando el chofer, confundido, se estaciono cerca del puente de la ribera del río. 

La cancha de aquél lugar tan conocido de la ciudad estaba desierta y Takuto, como no podría ser menos, tenia en la limusina un balón guardado para ocasiones extrañas como esta. 

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana no? – el castaño coloco el balón en el centro del campo y levanto la mirada hacia los ojos brillantes del mas alto. 

\- Una reunión con los chicos, para celebrar a Ichikawa por su última actuación.

\- Bien, entonces esto será rápido. 

Shinobu y Touka, frente a la baranda del puente les observaban con emoción. La mujer estaba grabando. 

Era hora de lucirse si señor. 

\- Mix-trans ¡Nobunaga! - Shindou se veía aún más adulto ahora con sus 17 años y su Mixi-max, sumando esa mirada sería y decidida a meterle un gol.  
Eso por supuesto no pasaría.

Munemasa se coloco en posición con sus brazos extendidos, esperando cualquier movimiento - ¡Ven! - Tal vez Takuto era un poco más rápido de lo que recordaba. 

\- ¡Setsuna Boost! - El tiro más potente de Takuto estaba volando hacia la portería y el soul de Ibuki hizo acto de aparición pisando el balón lleno de poder. 

Puede que haya dejado el equipo de fútbol hace un año, pero solía practicarlo seguido con Minamisawa-san y Matatagi por lo que podía estar a la altura. 

El balón tiro al portero hacia la red desapareciendo el poder de su soul en el proceso y el balón salió disparado hacia adelante. Bien, lo había desviado. 

El más alto estaba a punto de jactarse cuando Takuto recupero el balón ya sin el poder del Mixi-max y dándole la bienvenida a su magnífico Soul de pavo real. Volando hacia la portería con el balón en una pata, demostrando luego el color de sus plumas y dejando completamente fuera de lugar a Ibuki... Fue un gol. 

\- Tks... - Lo peor es que era frustrante no haber siquiera llegado a realizar una técnica. - Una vez más. - Ni si quiera tuvo que repetirlo cuando el castaño volvió a correr desde el centro del campo. 

\- ¡Sousha Maestro! - Oh dios, Takuto iba muy enserio. - ¡Armour! 

\- ¡Ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego! - Antes de que Takuto realizase una técnica, Ibuki presento el resultado de entrenar con sus amigos (aunque hubiese sido solo para no estar perdiendo el toque). - ¡Keno Kingburn B! - Enserio, amaría por el resto de su vida a Touka-san si estaba grabando en un buen ángulo el rostro shockeado de su novio. Esa cara no tenía precio. - ¡Armour! 

\- ¿Como...? 

\- Minamisawa-san se hizo buen amigo de los chicos que formaron parte de "La resistencia" y a veces salimos a jugar con ellos, en una ocasión llena de suerte solo sucedió, Senguji me "adoptó" como su aprendiz, fue raro. 

\- Hablaremos seriamente de esto más tarde... Ahora ¡Fortissimo! 

\- ¡Gekirin Dunk! 

...

El resultado fue un choque de poder, y la desviación del balón de nuevo. Sin embargo Shindou había metido un gol con su Soul, suficiente para mandar a Ibuki a gruñirle por frustración. 

Volvieron a subirse a la limusina. 

\- La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte - Un suspiro - Y sobre lo que dijiste de crear una técnica inspirada en la música, no suena mal, digo para intentar algo nuevo sabes. - Ni en un millón de años admitiría que solo quería complacer al más bajito en sus caprichos. 

Su novio levanto la mirada del celular tan rápido, estaba sorprendido, luego una sonrisa emocionada apareció y se levando de su lugar para abrazarlo con fuerza 

\- Es lo más inteligente que has decidido desde que aceptaste salir conmigo, ¡ahora podremos tener nuestra propia canción! - ¿Espera que? 

\- ¿No me digas que este era tu plan desde un principio? Tu traidor. - Desde ya hacia un tiempo, Takuto había querido hacer que cantara con el alguna canción, pero se había negado rotundamente porque no era bueno en eso. 

\- Ibuki, escribamos una canción juntos, ya tengo una con Kirino y quiero una contigo. 

\- Oye, ¿me estas escuchando al menos? 

\- Madre ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos en esto? 

Ibuki fue ignorado, ya había firmado su sentencia en el momento en que acepto tal idea. 

F por Ibuki. 

...

Matatagi soltó una carcajada y golpeo con fuerza el hombro de Ibuki. 

Lo que se ganaba por contarles su actual desvelo. 

"¿Esos son tus amigos?" se pregunto internamente. 

Entonces Sakura y Konoha, lo abrazaron emocionadas por la idea de que iba a cantar, Tetsukado era otro que le golpeo también el hombro, Minaho y Kusaka empezaron a murmurar ideas para la letra y Manabe observaba en silencio junto con Ichikawa ambos con una sonrisa divertida. 

"Mis mejores amigos" se auto contesto. 

\- ¡Esta tarde la pasamos en mi casa! - Grito Tetsukado - Hagamos practicar esas cuerdas vocales. 

Ibuki quería escapar, pero Kusaka no lo permitió deteniéndolo y jalándolo con dirección a la casa del ex-defensa #5.

Sip, sus mejores amigos. 

...

Al final, no fue una mala experiencia. 

Cuando ninguno tenía prácticas extra en sus equipos o alguna tarea pendiente de la escuela, se reunían en la mansión Shindou. 

Al principio Takuto ya tenía una melodía que andaba tarareando todo el rato, tanto que el más alto también la empezó a tararear. La letra la fueron modificando un millón de veces y perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces habían reescrito la misma estrofa. 

Habían algunas partes vergonzosas, así como habían partes que los identificaban y por supuesto, no faltaban las partes escritas por experiencia propia.

Tardaron literalmente dos meses en escribirla y tres en crear alguna buena instrumental. Esto último terminaron pidiendo ayuda de un amigo profesional del señor Shinobu. 

Ibuki ya se sabia la letra de memoria, la letra era un misterio hasta para los padres de Takuto y ahora... 

Ahora el bastardo de Takuto lo jalaba hacia el Sun Garden, a las afueras de la ciudad, para dar una función a los niños de allí. 

Los padres, de ambos, ya estaban allí ayudando a acomodar una pequeña tarima y a colocar sillas para los niños y algunas personas más. 

Kirino Ranmaru se encargo arduamente de difundir el show y Tenma, quien era amigo de casi todo el mundo, ayudo también. 

Era una suerte del infierno que solo estén allí personas cercanas como antiguos amigos del Raimon o el Gassam Kunimitsu. 

El castaño centro campista pudo ver también a Kariya allí, rodeado de niños que lo llamaban "Masaki-nii" no parecía especialmente contento, pero Kariya no era Kariya si no tenia una cara de odiar al mundo todo el tiempo. 

Se acerco al menor aun jalando a Ibuki. 

\- Kariya, solo quería agradecerte por darme la idea de ofrecerle un show a los niños. - Masaki frunció el ceño aun más mientras los niños mas grandes miraban al defensa con aun más admiración de lo que ya lo miraban antes. 

\- ¡¿Masaki-nii lo hizo por nosotros?! - Oh, Takuto dio un paso atrás cuando el menor lo fulminó con la mirada. 

\- No digan cosas absurdas como esa, yo nunca traería tanto ruido aquí - Y luego se aparto de los niños y se fue hacia el edificio central, los niños corrieron tras de el para lanzarlo al suelo entre todos. 

\- Algo me dice que acabas de condenar al pobre chico - Al fin Ibuki se había permitido hablar. 

\- Oh si, espero que me perdone algún día por manchar su imagen de chico malo. 

\- No digas tonterías - Ese era Kirino apareciendo de algún lado - Kariya es un bastardo doble cara. 

\- No es cierto - Oh el mejor amigo de Masaki hacia aparición - Kariya-san es un buen chico - Kageyama, oh inocente Kageyama. 

...

La mirada de todos estaba en Munemasa y Takuto, ambos ya parados en la tarima y con un micrófono cada uno en la mano. 

Era ahora o nunca. 

La música empezó a sonar y Takuto fue el primero en cantar. 

" Solo hay una cosa en la que creo, es mi afilado corazón, vamos todos levántense con determinación."

Y maldita sea que se veía guapo cantando, Ibuki apretó su micrófono y se trago los nervios cantando como si solo estuviese en la habitación de Takuto practicando para él y solo para él. 

"Rompe el muro que te bloquea, quita los grilletes que te arrastran, he continuado corriendo, apuntando hacia un sueño"

Y ahora, sus miradas chocan, porque la siguiente estrofa es para el otro. 

"Llévame a la cima, llévame, llévame alto"

Y maldito Shindou Takuto y sus ojos de color marrón que a la luz del atardecer brillaban como nunca. 

Y maldito Ibuki Munemasa, que con su cabello blanco sin la banda negra era un peligro para lo rápido que hacia latir su corazón. 

Y maldita música, que hacia que ambos cantasen sentimientos reprimidos. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Primero que nada, este es el día 1 del Shiptober 2019, creado por varias personas y una de ellas es Tiffany1502 la podéis encontrar aquí en Ao3 con ese nombre por si queréis formar parte. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego.
> 
> Como dato:
> 
> En el juego, Ibuki puede llevar una armadura, de ello me inspiré en escribir cierta parte.


End file.
